Longing
by Dizzygrl28
Summary: He watched her from afar, but she didn't know he existed. Would he ever get the girl? Birthday drabble written for Ninapolitan. AH


**A bunch of wonderful ladies got together and wrote drabbles for Ninapolitan's birthday, and this one is mine. There was so much more I wanted to write, but then it wouldn't be a drabble. I'm actually considering turning this into a short story, and I even have a plot mapped out, so read on and let me know your thoughts. I hope you enjoy!**

**You can find all other birthday drabbles here:** http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5437177/1/Happy_Birthday_Nina

**My Prompt Word: Longing**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to S. Meyer, I just like playing with them.**

* * *

EPOV

I was listening to Mike drone on and on about market shares and sales numbers, anxiously watching the clock and silently wishing he would wrap it up before I missed her. I'd watched her for months now, unable to approach her but yearning to touch her. She consumed my every waking thought, every fantasy I had. I had been hers from the moment I laid my eyes on her, though she didn't know it.

I remember the first day I saw her with perfect clarity, as it was the day that changed my life.

~~*~*~~

My car was in the shop so I was forced to take the subway that morning, much to my dismay. I'd just boarded the train and sat down when I noticed a woman running through the crowded station.

My breath caught in my throat as she neared and I was able to get a better look at her. She was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. She was tall - though in time I realized her height was the illusion of her high heels – and her body was curvaceous, just the way I preferred my women. Her long brown curls were pulled back from her beautiful face, and bounced loosely around her shoulders as she ran. Her face was perfection; almond eyes, rosy cheeks and full, red lips that I found myself wanting to kiss.

The immediate pull I felt was a foreign feeling to me. I didn't just want to know who this woman was, I _needed_ to know. I was disappointed when she finally reached the train and boarded the car in front of mine.

I was able to see her through the glass windows that separated our cars, and I watched as she flopped clumsily into an open seat when the train lurched forward. She pulled out her cell phone and smiled, blushing slightly as she read what I assumed to be a text, and I found myself wanting to be the one to make her smile like that.

How could a woman whose name I didn't even know, and who I only just saw for the first time, have such an effect on me? I decided that I had to find a way to meet her; wherever she got off I would follow and approach her, hopefully ask her on a date.

The train neared my stop and I debated whether to get off or continue on to the mystery woman's destination and chance being late to work, but it turned out I didn't have to decide because she exited the train at the same station. I hurried out the doors and quickly looked around for her, but I was too late, she was already off and running up the stairs to the streets above. I walked quickly trying to catch up to her, but she was gone by the time I reached the surface.

Disappointed, I headed toward my building to start my day at work. It turned out I couldn't concentrate at all on my job; I couldn't get that woman out of my head, and I trudged through the next eight hours of my day, wondering if I would ever see her again.

After work I headed back toward the subway, looking around for her as I walked, hoping she also rode the subway home. As I descended into the station my heart began to race when I spotted her standing near the track, looking around at the crowd of people.

Now was my opportunity; I was going to talk to her, find out who she was, and maybe ask her to dinner if she'd accept. With a new determination I began making my way through the crowd toward her. When I was about ten feet away, she looked over in my direction and smiled, making my heart race and encouraging me even more. I smiled back and began to close the gap between us when, unexpectedly, a fair haired man in a business suit stepped around me and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her forehead.

I felt the blood drain from my face as I realized that this man must be her boyfriend or husband, and turned on my heel, quickly walking away with a feeling of extreme disappointment. Of course she wouldn't be single; she was too beautiful to be alone.

I went home that night and tried to forget about the woman from the subway, but she plagued my thoughts, and later that night, my dreams as well. The weeks that followed were painful. Every time I had a free thought, every time I closed my eyes, she was there, her perfection burned into my mind. She became my obsession, and I finally gave in and began taking the subway to work – even though my car was serviced and running again – just so I could catch a passing glimpse of her. I knew it was unhealthy, but I couldn't help it. And so this had become my life; longing for a woman I wanted, but did not know and could not have.

~~*~*~~

"Edward? _Edward!_" Mike's voiced snapped me from my thoughts. "Are you okay? You spaced out for a minute there."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." I answered, embarrassed that I had been caught not paying attention.

"Well, we're done here for the day. Go home and have a great weekend, and I will see you on Monday."

I looked at the clock and noticed there was still enough time to get to the subway to see her before the train arrived. I grabbed my briefcase and hurried toward the subway, as was now my routine. When I reached the station I descended the stairs, taking them two at a time and watching my feet so I would not fall, but ended up crashing into someone due to my inattentiveness.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay." A beautiful melodic voice answered, and when I looked up at the person I ran into, my heart began pounding rapidly. It was _her._

"I should be apologizing for stopping at the bottom of the stairs. I was just looking for someone." She explained.

"Your husband." I stated, rather than asked.

Her brow furrowed, and then she smiled, "I'm not married."

"Oh. Boyfriend?" I asked.

She giggled and blushed, "No. I don't have a boyfriend either."

My heart was beating out of my chest. No husband or boyfriend only meant one thing, she was single. Single and available, and I suddenly felt like the heavens opened up and the angels began singing. This was it. After months of watching and wanting I finally had my chance, and I wasn't going to waste it.

"I'm Edward." I smiled, and held my hand out to her, which she took, placing her tiny hand in mine and blushing again when I brought her hand to my mouth and placed a small kiss on her knuckles.

Then she said the two words I'd been longing to hear for months, two words that I somehow knew would change both our futures for the better, "I'm Bella."

* * *

**You know you want to hit the review button. **


End file.
